boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sneak Peeks/@comment-4221235-20151016002726
So, they nerfed warriors again, they just called it a "shield generator" this time; this nerfs smokey zookas too. Sigh. I don't understand this. Becoming skilled at using warriors takes time, effort and much practice. The smokey zooka and smokey riflemen attack are both very difficult to do well. It took me months of practice on npbs to learn to move zookas under smoke well. One mistake and they are melted. Why do they want to encourage the use of "many attacks"? Why do they not consider smokey warrior, smokey zooka and smokey riflemen attacks to be "skilled strategy"? Do they understand how difficult it is to get good at ONE attack strategy? It kills me that they don't think smokey zooka or smokey warrior attacks aren't a "skilled strategy". Really? Why don't you give smokey zooka attacks a try, and tell me how easy it is? Scank attacks (scorchers and tanks) requires minor attack skills, any middling player can do it. Maxed tanks and scorchers are almost unbeatable, why don't they nerf that crap? It took me months and months to get good with warriors, and then I started all over learning the smokey zooka attack. Now they want to nerf all that to encourage "multiple attack strategies". BOGUS! I don't want to use every, single attack strategy. I don't like tanks! They are slow and bore me! I hate grenadiers. I use them, but I don't like using them. I like hooka, I like smokey zooka, I like smokey warrior, I like smokey rifleman, I like RMZ (riflemen, zooka, medics). Why must I be forced to use different attack strategies that do not appeal to me or my personality? I like going in hard and fast. I like a frenetic attack. Why must I be forced to like boring, slow, methodical attacks? If other people like that, more power to them! Why don't they nerf the tanks? Why don't they nerf the grenadiers (I hear they may be boosting them!)? Why don't they nerf scorchers? Leave my warriors, zookas and riflemen ALONE! Being effective and consistent at the upper VP levels is not easy. It took me a long time to get to 600 vp, and I'm constantly working to keep them low. The shield generator and shock mines are just another way to nerf warriors, smokey zooka and smokey riflemen attacks. What is the goal here? Screw every effective, fun and exciting attack strategy until the game favors slow, boring attacks? A professional athlete gets good at ONE position! Do they ask linemen to suddenly cover receivers? Do they ask cornerbacks to learn how to be a nose guard? Do they ask a soccer forward to learn how to be a goalie? Being REALLY good at one thing takes time, effort, practice, dedication and lots and lots of hard work! Stop attempting to force players to be good at every strategy! It's not about not being good at this or that strategy, it's about our PERSONALITY! Some people like tanks! Some people like warriors! Some people like to attack, while others want to be a turtle and farm. Are you going to force turtle/farmers to start attacking all the time? Are you going to force offensive players to suddenly become turtle/farmers? LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!! Stop trying to "shape" the game! Use updates to fix stuff that's broke (like troops sometimes not following flares, etc) and give us more to do. Give us more events, more levels, more achievements, but STOP trying to FORCE players to do this or that! Let us play the game the way we want to! Don't make us use attack strategies we don't enjoy. Let us do what we LIKE doing - the things that makes the game FUN FOR US! Forcing us to use a myriad of different attacks will NOT make the game more fun for us! Extend the end game, give us more operation bases, give us another event like Dr. Terror, but stop trying to force players to play the game the way YOU think it should be played! Leave us alone and let us play the way we LIKE PLAYING! Sheesh!   